


Unlike usual, unlike me

by Doglovingfanfreak



Series: Unusual [1]
Category: Avengers
Genre: Avengers are a family, Bruh how did i forget about Bucky, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loki was mind controlled so the invasion isn't his fault, Past Child Abuse, Post-Avengers (2012), Steve is a great grandfather, Tony acts like a dad, domestic avengers but with equal amounts of fluff and angst, he's still a chaotic neutral tho, its actually so sad guys she and Steve just don't click, loki gets a small sister, my chaotic brunette murder trio is complete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doglovingfanfreak/pseuds/Doglovingfanfreak
Summary: It was just a normal Tuesday when the news arrived. The morning had started out like usual, waking up at 5 and going for a morning run then back to the tower to make breakfast for the team.As usual, Bruce was first to arrive making himself a cup of tea and relaxing into a comfy chair in the living room.As usual, Clint and Natasha arrived in close succession followed by a god of thunder and his younger tried-to-take-over-the-world brother.As usual, Tony was last to arrive needing 2 cups of coffee before joining in on whichever conversation was happening.The morning continued as usual... until it didn't.Usually Fury and Maria didn't arrive at 8 in the morning needing to talk to him.Usually he didn't tell them to say whatever it was in front of the team.Usually he didn't learn at 8:23 on a Tuesday that the one night he had with Peggy Carter 70 years ago had resulted in a child.Usually he didn't have a conversation like that with Fury ending with the fact that his great granddaughter was now an easily identifiable target and even easier to get to.Who could have thought that one 16-year-old girl donating blood could have uprooted his perfectly normal Tuesday like that.
Series: Unusual [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538173





	Unlike usual, unlike me

Cap pov  
It was just a normal Tuesday when the news arrived. The morning had started out like usual, waking up at 5 and going for a morning run then back to the tower to make breakfast for the team.  
As usual, Bruce was first to arrive making himself a cup of tea and relaxing into a comfy chair in the living room.  
As usual, Clint and Natasha arrived in close succession followed by a god of thunder and his younger tried-to-take-over-the-world brother.  
As usual, Tony was last to arrive needing 2 cups of coffee before joining in on whichever conversation happened to be happening.  
The morning continued as usual... until it didn't.

Usually, Fury and Maria didn't arrive at 8 in the morning needing to talk to him.  
Usually, he didn't tell them to say whatever it was in front of the team.  
Usually, he didn't learn at 8:23 on a Tuesday morning that the one night he had with Peggy Carter 70 years ago had resulted in a child.

Usually, he didn't have a conversation like that with Fury ending with the fact that his great-great-granddaughter was now an easily identifiable target and even easier to get to.

Who could have thought that one 16-year-old girl donating blood could have uprooted his perfectly normal Tuesday like that.

\---

It was 2 days later on a very unusual Thursday when he got onto a private jet, owned by tony stark, and flew halfway across the world to meet his granddaughter.  
It had been an unusual Wednesday when he had been told her legal guardians had agreed to hand her over to him to keep her safe.

He honestly didn't know how he got to this point, or how Fury could hoard this information for 2 weeks before just hitting him in the face with it and then asking -warning- him to take her in.

It was on a very unusual Wednesday that Steve Rogers had told Fury he would treat her like the daughter he never had a chance to meet.

\---

It was still an unusual Thursday when the plane landed in a country which name Steve couldn't remember.  
It was on that unusual Thursday that Steve Rogers met Elisabeth Charlotte Smit.

The trip was a quick 2 day round trip and they were just going meet at the airport before heading back to New York, then he'd come back after a week and take her back with him.

His first impression of her was a tiny teenage girl twisting her hands and fingers and looking around searchingly. His second was that she looked even smaller next to the huge man on her left. For a moment all he could do was stare, she looked nervous. The lady on her right must have realized it too because she brought the girl into a small side hug. 

As soon as it happened the girl returned it, but as she turned she noticed him.  
Having been spotted he walked closer and introduced himself. The people with her identified themselves as her grandparents he wondered if that meant one of them was also his.  
It turned out not but nun the less they did raise his great-granddaughter and her child so they had earned the titles.

He talked to her next and found her to be quite shy, Elisabeth (Lisa she had corrected him) answered most of his questions in a quiet voice and greeted him with a small wave.

Upon closer inspection he noticed a few things, her hair was a medium to light brown color (a few shades lighter than Peggy), her eyes seemed almost colorless (grey but not like clouds) and her hands never stopped moving.

It was an unusual Thursday when Steve Rogers met his great-great-granddaughter and it was on that Thursday that he promised to protect her with his life.

\---

After a week of nonstop prepping and assurances from tony and pepper that "no you don't have to move we have enough space and money for a teenager at the tower" the day had finally arrived.

It was on an unusual Friday that Steve got back onto a plane to a country he couldn't remember to fetch his great-great-granddaughter.

They met at the same place and after one last goodbye to a teary grandmother and grandfather, they were off to New York. 

In the plane, he couldn't help but notice that her eyes looked a light shade of blue instead of the dull grey he had previously seen in the airport. It wasn't long before they were in the air and after a few minutes of silence, Steve started trying to strike up a conversation.

He asked her if she had any questions and wasn't surprised when she asked what her new home would be like. It was then he told her about the team and the tower and how everyone couldn't wait to meet her.

It was on an unusual Friday that Steve felt himself get unusually happy at his great-great-granddaughter's exclamation of, "I get to meet Tony Stark"


End file.
